


Christmas

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Series: Trembling Hands [13]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality
Summary: Christmas with Brendon and Patrick.





	Christmas

The sound of Otto meowing was what woke Patrick up. His eyes fluttered open and he shifted, his hand coming to rest on an empty spot on the bed. Patrick's forehead creased and he sat up. 

Brendon wasn't in the bed. In Brendon's spot, Otto was curled up and meowing at Patrick. Patrick smiled lightly at the kitten and scratched behind his ears. 

"Let's go find Brendon, shall we?" Patrick picked Otto up and carried him out of the bedroom and to the living room. Brendon was setting up a camera in the corner. "Brendon?" Patrick called out, causing Brendon to jump and almost topple over the tripod. Patrick stifles a laugh and watches Brendon twirl around and smile widely at Patrick.

"I was just about to come get you!" He bounds over to Patrick and engulfs him in a hug, eliciting a loud and angry meow from Otto. Brendon released Patrick from his hold and all but drags him to the couch. "Stay there." Patrick watches Brendon run to the kitchen, shortly returning with a plate of cookies and mugs of hot chocolate. Patrick thanks him and smiles as he grabs a mug and a cookie.

"So, how long have you been up?" Patrick asks as he watches Brendon roam around the tree, searching for the perfect gift to give Patrick. Patrick can see his eyes light up as he grabs a smaller, square-ish gift. 

"Not long." Brendon answers before rushing back to Patrick, gently setting the gift in his lap. "Open it, please." Patrick confused look spreads to his whole body.

His shaky hands rip the paper open. He gasps as he looks at the contents.

"Is this? Are you really telling me that we-" Patrick breaks off, hands going to his mouth as tears fall from his face. He looks at Brendon with a shaky smile. "When did you do this?" Brendon gives him a soft smile and pulls him close. 

"A few weeks ago. Are you excited?" Patrick nods quickly. 

"Of course I am." Brendon brings Patrick into a kiss, the adoption papers fluttering to the floor. 

"We're gonna be parents." Patrick says, looking at the picture of the baby boy. Brendon nods.

"Yeah, we are. We're gonna be the best parents ever, just you wait and see."


End file.
